


I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend their first of many "nights" on Darillium wrapped up in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written: 12/28/15
> 
> Title from "Hello" by Adele
> 
> I just found this in my drafts and realized I never posted it here for some reason? It's not included in my "Twenty-Four Years in Eternity" drabbles, since those are all (so far) from the Doctor's POV, while this one is from River's.

They spend their first of many "nights" on Darillium wrapped up in each other. They don't speak again until much later, after they've exhausted themselves in one another's arms and slept under the music and stars.

 

The Doctor is already awake when River opens her eyes - adjusting slowly to the dark before she finds him watching her with that silly, besotted grin on his face. Honestly, she should have realized it was him by that look alone, but she'd been so convinced that he wasn't going to come...

 

"Ah, good, you're awake." The Doctor nearly drops her onto the ground as he shifts into a sitting position and quickly moves to gather his clothing.

 

River blinks at him, a sinking feeling confirming that twenty-four years alone with her husband sounded too grand a promise to be true. She presses her lips together and stays where she is, watching him dress and determined not to cry over him one more time.

 

He dons his rumpled suit in record time, shoving his stockinged feet into his docs and starting for the restaurant without even so much as a backwards glance at her.

 

River waits until he's left the balcony before she heaves herself to her feet and fishes out her hallucinogenic spray - so much easier than bothering to get dressed, especially at the moment. Her fingers bite into the railing as she stares sightlessly at the dark shadows of the Towers, resolutely silent.

 

"River, hurry up. How long does it take to not get dressed?"

 

She spins around like a fool and the Doctor is standing in the doorway, watching her with that annoyed and fond look he wears so well this go 'round. "Are we going somewhere, my love?"

  
Her voice must tremble because the Doctor's face darkens and he retraces his steps until he's beside her at the balcony. "What's happened? You've got that face on."

 

"What face?"

 

"The _my husband never loved me_ face." He frowns, prying her hands off the balcony rail and taking them in his. "River, I thought we covered this. I was a fucking awful husband, but I do love you. I've always loved you. Just don't blame me if you get a sunburn."

 

She can't quite stifle a laugh - too busy stifling her tears. "Shut up."

 

"Well that face is a bit better, but I was really going for your _my husband's hot when he's clever_ face."

 

"Oh, are you being clever? You could have fooled me." And she feels back on more even footing when he deflates predictably, but then his eyes light up at the challenge, undeterred by her teasing.

 

"I was about to be, and you almost missed it, _wife_. Now get your shapely arse moving - we've got work to do."

 

He all but drags her after him into the TARDIS. River lets him, still a bit overwhelmed by how quickly and thoroughly he's chased away her lingering fears. It's not that she'd never felt loved - oh, there were moments with the Doctor when she felt like the very sun to his solar system. But the more time she spent with younger versions of him, the more she saw him with his companions as he ignored her... well, the words they always exchanged in teasing subtext began to feel more like a wish than a certainty.

 

It's going to take some getting used to being loved by him again.

 

The Doctor has gone straight to a chalkboard, already sketching out equations. River pours herself a drink to steady her nerves and watches him scribble half-finished pieces of equations. "Are you going to tell me what you're on about? Or have I already missed the clever bit?"

 

He shakes a piece of chalk at her and narrows his eyes when he notices the drink in her hand. "Not going to offer me one? And on my own bloody ship! Traitor." The last is directed toward the TARDIS - apparently they're in a bit of a tiff. Probably her fault for showing him the drinks trolley.

 

River arches one eyebrow. "Do you drink, now?"

 

He shrugs. "On special occasions."

 

"Is this one?"

 

"You mean, aside from seeing you again for the first time in this body, spending the night with the best view of the Singing Towers of Darillium in the galaxy, and getting chased halfway across the universe by one of your - apparently _many_ \- husbands?" River shrugs, not at all repentant and still just a bit chuffed by how clearly jealous he is. "Well, we are about to re-write time."

 

River sets her glass on the table, suddenly intent. "Doctor..."

 

"No, shut up - I'm being clever. Twenty-four years gives us plenty of time to work out a solution. This is not going to be our last night, River Song. Sod spoilers - we're going to save you."

 

Her breath catches in her throat. "Save me from what, my love?"

 

"The last page." ~~~~


End file.
